Accidentalmente enamorados
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Siempre lo habían sabido, solo que eran demasiado tercos para admitirlo. Porque pesar de ser idiotas y demasiado orgullosos, era oficial: estaban accidentalmente enamorados. Para Ellie.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling y bla bla bla.

**Summary:** Viñeta; Siempre lo habían sabido, solo que eran demasiado tercos para admitirlo. Y, a pesar de ser idiotas y demasiado orgullosos, era oficial: estaban accidentalmente enamorados. Para Ellie.

**Nota:** Esto es para mi esposa Elllieeeeeee (ILoveGreenBeatles), que la amo demasiado(L). ¡Espoamordemivida, esto es para ti! Ojala te guste :) te amo.

* * *

**Accidentalmente enamorados.**

_«Come on, come on, turn a little faster**  
**Come on, come on, the world will follow after.  
Come on, come on, because everybody's after love..._

_Accidentally in love»._

–

Si el amor tuviera la nefasta costumbre de acercarse a la puerta de tu corazón, tocar tres veces y pedir permiso para entrar, Ron lo habría agradecido inmensamente.

Todo comenzó con irritación. Le irritaba el hecho de que Hermione fuera más inteligente que él. Le irritaba el hecho de que Hermione creyera tener la razón en todo siempre, y tener que aceptar a regadientes cuando así lo era. Le irritaba que Harry sonriera cuando ellos discutían, como si supiera algo que Ron no sabía, y hacerse el tonto cuando éste le preguntaba el motivo de esa sonrisita burlona que lo ponía nervioso. Le irritaba que Hermione le robara a su mejor amigo para comentar de libros. Y, principalmente, le irritaba Hermione.

Si el amor tuviera la nefasta costumbre de tener alguna explicación lógica, científica, realista y filosófica, Hermione lo habría agradecido inmensamente.

Ron la ponía de mal humor en todas posibles formas de que eso sucediera. Le molestaba que Ron se tomara todo siempre como una broma. Le molestaba que llevara a Harry por el mal camino, rompiendo las reglas (y eso a Hermione no le gustaba, porque las reglas estaban hechas para seguirlas y no había comentario que pudiera ratificar eso). Le molestaba que la mirara con irritación. Le molestaba que pensara que ella solo era la 'sabelotodo', cuando en realidad, ella podía ser muy divertida si se lo proponía. Le molestaba que Ron siempre pensara en comida, aun en los momentos más difíciles. Y, en resumen, le molestaba Ron.

Luego, comenzaron los nervios.

Intentaban no sentarse el uno al lado del otro, porque entonces Harry sonreiría (ellos no entendían porqué lo hacía) y, tal vez, Hermione adoptaría una expresión de puro sonrojo, y Ron comenzaría a hablar de comida para distraerse. Intentaban no mirarse fijamente a los ojos por más de 5 segundos, porque entonces a Ron se le escaparía un «Eh, tu cabello luce lindo hoy, Hermione» y ella se sonrojaría a más no poder, debatiéndose internamente entre insultarlo o agradecerle por el estúpido —lindo— cumplido.

También, comenzaron a sentir celos, sin aceptar del todo que los sentían.

A Ron solían ponersele rojas las orejas y blancos los nudillos de las manos al ver a Hermione bailar con Victor Krum en el baile del Torneo de los tres magos, pero no era por que Hermione le gustara (por supuesto que no), era simplemente por el hecho de que Hermione era su amiga, y sospechaba que Krum era algo mujeriego. Solo eso. Mientras que Hermione pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de dejar pelada a Lavender Brown, aunque no sabía con exactitud porqué quería hacerlo. Tal vez porque Lavender era una tarada y... y... y porque simplemente le caía mal. Punto.

Y, por supuesto, no podían faltar las malditas dudas.

Ron pasaba la mayor parte de las noches hablando consigo mismo dentro de su mente, dándose cuenta (muy, muy en el fondo) que cuando pensaba en Hermione, sentía la sensación de que su estómago estaba repleto de duendecillos de Cornualles. Aunque no duraba demasiado tiempo su charla consigo mismo, porque los ronquidos exclamaban ferozmente tener participación dentro de su cuerpo, así que Ron simplemente se dejaba llevar, cerraba los ojos, abría la boca y su largo sueño comenzaba. Hermione, por otra parte, se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde la revista 'Súper Bruja'. Especialmente la sección de, lo que los muggles solían llamar, 'doctora corazón'. Se divertía leyendo los problemas de las chicas que mandaban su situación amorosa, pero sobre todo, porque solía identificarse demasiado con ellas.

Y, finalmente, cedieron.

Lágrimas secas en su rostro, alma de cristal y susurros entrecortados: así se sintió Hermione la vez que Ron se había marchado. Noches sin poder dormir, impotencia e ira acumulada en su corazón: de esa forma se sintió Ron cuando se marchó. Y de esa forma se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban, con peleas y discusiones, con llantos y risas. Siempre lo habían sabido, solo que eran demasiado tercos para admitirlo.

Si el amor desde un principio se hubiese acercado a ellos, y les hubiese confesado que estaban destinados a estar juntos, ellos se hubiesen reído a carcajadas y hubiesen hecho una lista de las cosas por las cuales no deberían estar juntos.

Y a pesar de ser tercos, idiotas y demasiado orgullosos, era oficial: estaban accidentalmente enamorados.

* * *

Well, al fin pude escribir algo *O*

Tengo que admitir que me gustó mucho como quedó la viñeta, reflejando esas diferentes sensaciones por las que Ron y Hermione pasaron para darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados. Como dijo una gran amiga mía, **Estrella'black**: _"la pareja más dulce para mi son Ron y Hermione, porque de alguna manera siempre han sabido que son el uno para el otro pero simplemente las daba pena/miedo admitirlo"_, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Son mi segundo OTP después del James/Lily, (yeah, soy lo más cannon que hay).

¡MILEEEEEEEEEEEES de gracias a **Analu Cullen** por betearme esto! Te amo, mi amoorr(L).

Por cierto, la viñeta está inspirada en la canción '**Accidentally in love' **de **Counting Crows**; pertenece al soundtrack de _Shrek 2_ y queda taaaaan bien para ellos dos XD

Bueno, me despido, gente. Besos y grageas con sabor a vómito para todos.

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
